Kenichi Ogata (voice actor)
| birth_place = Tagawa, Fukuoka Prefecture | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | agent = Production Baobab }} (born March 29, 1942) is a male seiyū from Tagawa, Fukuoka Prefecture. Some of his most notable projects have been Ranma ½ as Genma Saotome, Mahōjin Guru Guru as Kita Kita Oyaji, Case Closed as Professor Hiroshi Agasa, Atashin'chi as Father, InuYasha as Myōga, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as King Dedede, and the Ganbare Goemon series as Ebisumaru. The work in which he voiced the most characters was in the Super Robot Wars series. He used to work at Aoni Production and now is working at Production Baobab. Life Kenichi Ogata was born to Japanese comedian Kenichi Enomoto on March 29, 1942.Doi, Hitoshi. "Ogata Kenichi". Seiyuu Database. October 1, 2010. Archived by WebCite. After graduating junior high school, Ogata studied cooking, and then went to high school, where he aimed to be a comedy performer, and worked for some theatrical companies. His voice acting debut was in Mazinger Z, and has been voice acting since. He is known for his unique soft voice, but also for his astringent and villain roles, and has an established reputation for his role in Tensai Bakabon. Voice actress Megumi Hayashibara pronounced him as the "Father of the seiyū world". Voice roles Television animation *''Alcatraz Connection'' (Areji) *''Alfred J. Kwak'' (Henk) *''Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari'' (Tom) *''Anmitsu Hime'' (Wantan) *''Aria the Natural'' (Maestro) *''Armored Trooper Votoms'' (Boror) *''Atashin'chi'' (Father) *''Binchō-tan'' (Madake-jiichan) *''Blood+'' (Ted A. Adams) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (Doctor Ein) *''The Bush Baby'' (Kurankushou) *''Bye-Bye Liberty Crisis'' (Ed) *''Captain Future'' (Grag) *''Captain Harlock'' (Chief Engineer Maji) *''Case Closed'' (Professor Hiroshi Agasa) *''Cyborg 009'' (Unknown characters) *''Combat Mecha Xabungle'' (Kashim King) *''Combattler V'' (Girua, Dangeru) *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (Shimabukurō Sengakuji) *''Dokkiri Doctor'' (Rokoro Shibuya) *''Dokkoida'' (Kurisaburou Kurinohara, Doctor Marron Flower) *''Excel Saga'' (Aesop) *''Fang of the Sun Dougram'' (Nanashi) *''Flame of Recca'' (Kokū) *''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' (Chorō Tiramisu) *''Gaiking'' (Hayami Bunta) *''Game Center Arashi'' (Ippeita) *''Getter Robo'' (General Bat) *''Great Mazinger'' (Ankoku Daishogun, Nuke) *''Grendizer'' (Brackky) *''Guyver'' (Genzō Makishima/Enzyme) *''In Memory of the Walther P-38'' (Bomū) *''InuYasha'' (Myōga) *''Juushin Enbu Hero Tales'' (Sonnei) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (Jingoro, Kyosuke's grandfather) *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar'' (Leo Shishio, Liger Shishio, Pasdar) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (King Dedede) *''Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' (Ebisumaru) *''Maeterlinck's Blue Bird: Tyltyl and Mytyl's Adventurous Journey'' (Spirit of Fire) *''Magical Angel Sweet Mint'' (Vinegar) *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Udberg "Kita Kita Oyaji" Eldol) *''MÄR'' (Vidar) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (TopMan) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (Shamisen) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Denim) *''Watashi no Ashinaga Ojisan'' (George) *''Nana'' (Andou) *''Nanatsu no Umi no Tico'' (Alphonse Aldretti) *''Nintama Rantarou'' (Shinbei's papa) *''One Piece'' (Gorōsei) *''Osomatsu-kun'' (1988) (Dayōn) *''Peter Pan no Boken'' (Smee) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (Brain (Maurice LaMarche)) *''Pokémon'' (John, Rohho, village headman) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (Tessen) *''Power Stone'' (Aporusu) *''Ranma ½'' (Genma Saotome) *''Robin Hood no Daibōken'' (Friar Tuck) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (Guru Lou) *''Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoiyo! Masaru-san'' (Bosu) *''Sgt. Frog'' (Keroro's father) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' (Analyzer) *''Space Emperor God Sigma'' (Maruchīno) *''Steel Jeeg'' (Ikima) *''Tenchi Universe'' (Azaka, both Guardian and Knight) *''Tensai Bakabon'' series ** Ganso Tensai Bakabon (Many minor Characters) ** Heisei Tensai Bakabon (Many minor Characters) *''The Third'' (Noru) *''To Love-Ru'' (Principal) *''Treasure of the Golden Suns'' (Bigtime Beagle (Frank Welker)) *''UFO Baby'' (Housho Sayonji) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Ataru's father) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (Taraak Elder) *''Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace'' (Gudon, Rugā) *''The Wonderful Adventures of Nils'' (Lasse) *''World Masterpiece Theater'' series *''YuYu Hakusho'' (Tarukane) OVA *''Apocalypse Zero'' (High school principal, Kagenari) *''Dangaioh'' (Captain Garimoth) *''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals'' (Ra Devil) *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final'' (Leo Shishio) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Marinesk) *''Ranma ½'' OVA (Genma Saotome) *''Saber Marionette R'' (Ojiji) Theater animation *''Dōbutsu no Mori'' (Kotobuki) *''InuYasha'' series (Myōga the Flea) *''Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (Sam) *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Udberg "Kita Kita Oyaji" Eldol) *''Memories'' (Ōmaeda) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' series (Analyzer) *''Urusei Yatsura'' series (Ataru's father) *''Violinist of Hameln'' (Bass) Video games *''Ape Escape 2'' and 3 (Ukki White) *''Arc the Lad'' (Chongara) *''Blue Dragon'' (Fūshira) *''Brave Fencer Musashi'' (Tekīra) *''Crash Bandicoot'' series (Aku Aku (Mel Winkler, Greg Eagles)) *''Sengoku Basara'' (Shimazu Yoshihiro) *''Ganbare Goemon'' (Ebisumaru) *''Mana-Khemia 2: Ochita Gakuen to Renkinjutsushi-tachi'' (Gotou) *''Mega Man Legends'' series (Barrell Caskett) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081'' (Bob Rock) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes'' (Bob Rock) *''Puyo Puyon'' (Skeleton T) *''Radiata Stories'' (Jasune) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' series (Analyzer) *''Steambot Chronicles'' (Nutmeg) *''Suikoden V'' (Galleon) *''Wild Arms Alter Code: F'' (Aruhazādo) Dubbing roles *''Barnyard'' (Otis and Ben) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (Otis) *''Casper'' (Stretch (Joe Nipote)) *''Die Hard 2'' (Fuji TV edition) (Leslie Barnes (Art Evans)) *''Dinosaurs'' (Gus) *''DuckTales'' (Bigtime Beagle (Frank Welker)) *''Full House'' (Lou, shop manager) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (Fuji TV edition) (Sallah (John Rhys-Davies)) *''Jumanji (film)'' (Fuji Edition) (Hunter Van Pelt) (Jonathan Hyde) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (Barliman Butterbur (David Weatherley)) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (Thunder-Karlsson (Dave Thomas)) *''Police Academy'' (Zed) *''Quincy, M.E.'' (Lieutenant Frank Monahan (Garry Walberg)) *''Rocky IV'' (Duke (Tony Burton)) *''The Sting'' (DVD edition) (FBI Agent Polk (Dana Elcar)) *''Super Mario World (TV series)'' (Mario, Magikoopa, Monty Mole, and Charging Chuck) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' (Professor Jordan Perry (David Warner) *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (Mario) *''V'' (Japan TV edition) (Willie (Robert Englund)) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Marvin Acme (Stubby Kaye)) References *Maeda, Hisashi. "The Official Art of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". (November 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 133–139. External links * Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Fukuoka Prefecture ar:كينيتشي أوغاتا es:Ken'ichi Ogata ja:緒方賢一 fi:Kenichi Ogata zh:緒方賢一